New Arrivals
by SailorHexGirl
Summary: When her wife goes into lagbor, Pearl is a panniced mess. When she is shoved out of the delivery room with no guidance other then a "complication" She starts to panic thinking she will lose the love of her life like Rose before her. Can she calm down enough to wait or will she loose herself all together? (Sounds darker then it is. Cute little one-shot human AU)


**Note:** This is a little one shot I thought of a long time ago and finally decided to write it down. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Your going to wear a hole in the floor."

Pearl didn't respond to Amethyst. Her eyes were glued to the double doors on the other side of the room. Her wife was in the middle of having there twins and she couldn't help but worry and pace. She didn't think it was possible to stop moving for even a nano second.

"C'mon P." Amethyst said as Garnet placed a hand on the slender dancers shoulder, halting her movements.

"I-I can't help it." Pearl said fidgeting with her fingers. "Everything was fine then it wasn't. They said there was a complication and pushed me out here."

"Pearl-"

"W-What if I lose her like we did Rose?" Pearl choked out "I can't go through that again."

"Pearl." Garnet said "Breath."

"Yea P." Amethyst said coming over and wrapping her arms around her taller friends waist "Jasper will be fine and so will the girls. Do you think she would give up that easy? Miss "I can do this blindfolded with my arms tied behind my back." "

"She isn't going anywhere." Garnet said. "Your not going to loose any of them."

"Miss "The universe can't stop _this _perfection from multiplying." So full of self confidence there's no way they she would _not_ pull through for bragging rights."

Pearl took a shaky breath and clung to Amethyst. Garnet always had a knack for guessing the future right and Amethyst always had a way of making her laugh but it didn't lessen her worry. The second they let her go she was pacing again and that only lasted a second until Amethyst just latched on to Pearl like dead weight. Pearl squawked and told her to let her go but Amethyst just ignored her and hugged her legs so she couldn't move.

It was a good distraction until the doors at the end of the hall opened.

"Miss Quartz?" The doctor called.

Amethyst let go of Pearl in seconds and Pearl herself waisted no time in speed walking across the room. The doctor put her hand up before Pearl could speak. Pearl felt her stomach drop but tried to stay hopeful.

"Ready to meet your girls?" The doctor said.

Pearl let out a breath and nodded quickly. She followed the doctor through the doors and down the hall. Her hands twisted togethers over and over in worry as she kept her eyes glued to the floor. She could feel herself shaking as the doctor suddenly stopped.

"Finally." She herd her wife say "You look more worried then when they made you leave the room. What did they say to you?"

Pearl tore her eyes away from the floor and looked up. She felt herself tear up as her wife smiled at her. "Come here babe."

Pearl almost ran to Jasper's side. She was still shaking but let out a choked laugh as her eyes fell onto there girls. Both were wrapped up in blankets and sleeping soundly. Pearl felt her knees give a bit as she leaned into her wife.

"I was so worried." Pearl said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "They said there was a complication and shoved me out fo the room. They wouldn't tell me anything and I thought we were going to loose you like Rose a-and."

Pearl felt her words stop in her throat as Jasper leaned over and planted a kiss on her temple. She smiled as returned the kiss just as quick. "They really said they to you?"

"Then they just left you out there to worry?" Pearl nodded and Jasper scoffed. " What the hell!"

"Jasper." Pearl said placing a hand on her wife's shoulder to calm her.

"That's a load of crap." Jasper said but huffed out a sigh "Ready to hold them?"

Pearl's smile was back on her face in a moment as she perched on the edge of the bed. She took the daughter closest to her and held her close. She chuckled as she let out a yawn. "What was the complication anyway?"

Jasper rolled her eyes before puffing out her chest proud. "They both tried to come out at the same time. Competitive, even before entering the world, just like me."

"Oh no."

"And they said perfection couldn't be duplicated and now look." She said placing a kiss on each girls head before one on her wife's lips "There the most beautiful girls in there own perfect way, just like there mother."

"And just as competitive like their mom." Pearl teased resting her head on her wife's shoulder. "There perfect."

They sat in content silence for a bit. There one daughter looked just like Jasper. Her tan skin and little patches of white. She had her nose but they believed her eyes would be blue like Pearl's. There other daughter had strawberry blond hair like Pearl and her nose to match.

Eventually Garnet and Amethyst were allowed in the room. Amethyst waisted no time in running in and claiming a spot on the bed where Garnet took one of the chairs. After each taking a child they were smiling just as big as the new mothers.

"Did you guys decide on names yet?" Amethyst asked "Since you two were like trying to pic them out forever."

"Opal." Jasper said pointing to the baby in Garnet's arms "Cuz she looks like her mother, another beautiful swan."

Pearl face turned red and she leaned away from her wife only to be pulled back to her side with a smile. "And Malachite, since she looks just like her mom here."

"Those are cool." Amethyst said as her finger was taken hostage by the baby in her arms.

"There perfect." Garnet said looking at Jasper "Looks like you lost your title."

"I can still wrestle you to the ground fusion." Jasper said sitting up 'We can take it-"

"The only thing your taking is your meds." Pearl said kissing her wife's cheek and leaning on her more, forcing her to lay back down against the massive amounts of pillows at her back. She smiled as her wife grumbled but didn't object. "Where's Steven?"

In all the panic and rush of this all she completely forgot about her God-son. He was sure to be extremely excited to come visit and have new siblings to play with.

"Him and Lapis are at our house so you guys have some peace for the first week or two home." Garnet said.

"Yea Lapis and Peridot are crashing at our pad too so there will be no interruptions or fighting for you." Amethyst added smacking her sisters leg. "We want you both as comfy as possible for your new never sleep again lives."

"I don't really sleep to begin with." Pearl said.

"Even that's hard to get you to do on your own." Jasper said "Now I have no idea how I'm going to get you to sleep ever again."

"You probably won't."

"Not with that attitude." Jasper purred turning her wife's face for a proper kiss. After having Pearl blush from hairline to neck she pulled away. "I know the best way."

"OK you two." Amethyst said "Your being gross."

They all laughed and settled in to good conversation and love for the two new additions to the world. No mater how nervous they were or how scared they would become they knew they had this in the bag and nothing was going to stop them from being the pest parents they could be. They helped raise Steven and he turned out to be a good kid so how hard could 2 be?


End file.
